


The Prompts

by Lutte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/pseuds/Lutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for The Writer Chats. Most of these prompts will probably take place in The Intern universe, although they will vary. Each chapter is a new theme / prompt, and the ships will be different with each new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt: Whipped Cream  
> Shipping Pair: Erwin / Levi (Eruri)

In he walked.

Just like he did every day around this time, as if he actually gave a shit about any of the food they served here. As if it wouldn’t just go straight to his ass if he ate it nearly as often as he ordered it. Not that it would really matter if he did. That ass that was an immovable wall of muscle; tight, perfect, and tempting. All tied up in a pair of black slacks that may as well not have been there at all. 

And if I could have it my way, they wouldn’t be. 

At least not for long.

“What are you staring at?” Petra mused from beside me, her eyes following my line of sight and stilling all at once on Erwin. And immediately, almost as if it were habit now, she looked away and clucked her tongue once against the roof of her mouth. “Oh, him. Again.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I didn’t even bother to hide the annoyance there. For the past few weeks, Petra had been talking about him as if she could actually know what was going through my head when I looked at him. And the fact that I couldn’t hide it at all just pissed me off that much more. 

Because I knew I was on the edge of losing the one thing my father actually approved of. And I wasn’t even sure I cared. 

Not when I had finally found something I wanted. 

Something as tempting as him.

I hadn’t known desire until then.

“You should talk to him.” Petra’s voice drew my mind back to the table, away from that perfect ass, and I felt my brow furrow with confusion. 

“Why the hell would I do that?” I asked as nonchalantly as possible. Not that it meant shit when it came to her. Petra could read me like a book she wrote herself.

And maybe that was why we were crashing the way we were.

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know.” Petra plucked the words straight from my head and leaned against the table, folding her arms. “I can see the way you look at him. And I know what it means.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I didn’t even believe it myself.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Petra continued, as if my words didn’t matter at all. As if they couldn’t change a thing. “And if you want to argue about it now, then fine. We will. But we both know that you want to talk to him first.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but I wasn’t even sure what I wanted to say. Because it wasn’t as if I could disagree. Right now I wanted nothing more than to cross the distance that was lingering between us. To tempt and tease him even half as much as he did to me on a regular basis. And she knew that.

Even if I didn’t want her to.

“Go.”

And it should have taken more than that to get me away from her side. To push me over to him.

But it didn’t.

“A shake,” I leaned into the counter and eyed the tall glass that was filled with chocolate slush and a swirl of whipped cream on the top. “That’s different for you.”

“I felt like something sweet today.” The words rolled off his tongue as elegantly as they always did. As if he had commanded them to be that way. 

“You don’t seem like the sweet type,” I mused, trying to sound as casual as possible. I wasn’t sure I managed it at all.

“They’re not my usual choice,” he agreed, his voice a low purr as he eyed the white whipped cream curled on top of his drink. “But with the right toppings…”

His finger dipped into the fluffy white cream and curled slowly, dragging up a taste that lingered between us. As if it could actually be destined for his lips, even though I knew it was meant for mine. And it was. It had to be. Even without the invitation, I was sure of that. And my mind wasn’t willing to wait for anything else. 

My lips had already wrapped around his finger.

And as the sweet flavor slid over my tongue, I realized in that moment that I didn’t give two shits if anyone else saw. If anyone else cared. Because for once, I was actually getting what I needed. What I craved. And I could see in his eyes that he wanted it, too. 

Just as badly as I did.

And suddenly I wanted nothing more.

A soft chuckle drew my eyes to his, and the blue filled my vision as he leaned into me. So close that I could feel his breath, soft and hot, falling against my lips as if to remind me of the lingering distance between us. One I wanted to destroy now.

“You missed a spot.” Erwin murmured softly, his thumb moving slowly along my lower lip. And then into his mouth. Sucking softly. 

And I found myself jealous. 

Because that sweet flavor was exactly where I wanted to be. All wrapped up in that soft heat, teased by a slick tongue.

And consumed by him.


End file.
